Aphrodisiac Love
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: Aphrodisiac 'plus' wide eyed uke Allen 'plus' nicerthanusual seme Kanda 'plus' small narrow dark closet 'plus' evil scheming author 'equals to' ?  R&R! :D AreKan, Oneshot, and mild yaoi :D


(A/N- This story is done ages ago, but I'm posting it here cause I'm curious of the response I might get over here. And read the warning before you go on. : ) )

(Disclaimer: D.E.F.I.N.I.T.E.L.Y NOT mine. : ) Belongs to...er...Hoshino...Katsura? Welll...it belongs to the creator of DGM: D )

**(A/N-Warning again!! This story contains yaoi!! Please go away before unless you're in for a yaoi AllenxKanda story!!)**

"Thank you, oniichan!"

A small boy, just about the age of seven, thanked the two exorcists that stood in front of him. One was tall and had beautiful long black hair and had a cold attitude towards people. The other was short with silverfish short hair and had a sweet attitude that made people love him. (Not in_ that_ way.) The shorter one crouched down and smiled at the little boy.

"Next time, Tatsuki-chan, be careful where you wander about. The world isn't as safe as you think it is," he told the child. "You were lucky that we found you on our way back."

Tatsuki smiled at him as he hugged him.

"I'll be careful, Allen-niichan!!" Tatsuki said cheerfully. "You and Kanda-niichan be careful on your way back too, okay?"

Allen smiled and nodded his head as he detached himself from the little boy.

"If it weren't for you two, I couldn't imagine…what would happen to him…" the mother said as she wiped away tears from her eyes. "Thank you, dear sirs. Please, take these as a token of appreciation."

She handed them a basket filled with fruits. Allen smiled whereas Kanda just ignored the whole scene. Tatsuki's mother, named Kurumi, held Tatsuki's hand and told him,

"We should be going now, Tatsuki. We have to get your aunty something for her birthday tomorrow."

"Hai!" Tatsuki replied, the smile still there.

But before the two of them left, Tatsuki suddenly stopped midway and ran back towards where Allen and Kanda stood.

"Oh! Here! I forgot! My present for you two!" he exclaimed happily as he took out few pieces of papers that were stapled together.

"Eto?" Allen hesitated. "What's this?"

There on the front page was written in big words: _**My Story **by Tatsuki-chan_ Kanda peeked at it curiously.

"It's a story, bean sprout," Kanda told Allen, pointing at the big words.

"I'm not bean sprout!" Allen protested but Kanda had ignored him as he had turned over the front page to look at the first page.

The first half of the page was a hand drawn person that looks, weirdly, like Allen. Below the picture were two short lines that said: _My name is Allen. Kanda calls me bean sprout._

"Bean sprout," Kanda called Allen, just for the sake of it. "That kid knows how to write."

"I'm not bean sprout!" Kanda protested louder but still to no avail. He turned to Tatsuki and said with a forced smile. "Don't follow what that man says, okay?"

"But he calls you a bean sprout, doesn't he?" Tatsuki said innocently.

"Bean sprout," Kanda called Allen once more.

"See?" Tatsuki pointed out.

"Tatsuki!" his mother said loudly.

He put on a little pout and said sorry. Kanda flipped on to the next page, Allen's eyes focused on it, wishing that there would be no more of him being called 'Bean sprout' and all that.

On the second page was similar to the first, just that instead of a hand drawn Allen, it was a hand drawn Kanda. And the two lines below it were: _I'm Kanda. I call Allen bean sprout_.

Kanda smirked at the second line, before saying, "Bean sprout" once more. Allen shot him a death glare. He brushed it aside as he flipped on, only to find that there were only two pages left. The first page was written in a slightly bigger font that said: _Although we fight a lot, we love each other. So we married and lived happily ever after with our three kids!_

Silence took over the scene for a moment. Kanda and Allen both stared at the last line … 'So we married and lived happily ever after with out three kids' … A sudden gust of wind flipped the story to the last page. The page showed a hand drawn picture again with Allen, Kanda and three little small kids that played below them. The two of them were holding hands and grinning like tomorrow would never come. Then there are mini hearts surrounding the figures that most probably symbolized that they all loved each other. … …Well, at least those in the picture _loved _each other. The ones in reality were exactly the opposite. And that was what froze them.

"So? How was it, how was it?" Tatsuki asked anxiously. "It's my first time writing this! So I wanna know what you guys think!"

But before Kanda could start to strangle the little kid without considering the fact of being killed by the law, and before Allen lose his self-control and begin his suicide, Kurumi reached out a hand and pulled Tatsuki's left ear. Hard.

"Itai! Itai itai itai!!" the little kid cried out, his hands twitching at the side of his ear that looked pretty red now.

"That's rude, Tatsuki! You can't just pair up two guys and say that they got together and get pregnant! That's stupid! Where did you learn that from?!" his mother said fiercely.

"A-Aunty Azumi!," Tatsuki admitted as his eyes started to brim with tears.

Allen, being the softie he was, told Kurumi to loosen her grip. Once she let go, Tatsuki ran over to Allen's arms. Allen held him and soothed him until he calmed down.

"That stupid witch," Kurumi cursed. "How many times do I have to tell her not to pollute my son's mind?! I'll give her nothing for her birthday present! That awful terrible woman!"

"Azumi isn't bad, okaasan," Tatsuki sniffled as he tugged at his mother's sleeve.

"Well, Tatsuki, I hope you've learned a lesson not to write something as ridiculous as that anymore, alright?" she told him before turning to Allen and Kanda; who had begun kicking a small tree, his hands itched to unsheathe his Mugen and slice whatever he saw. "I'm really really sorry. My son didn't know what boy and boy means. I hope you can find kindness in your heart and forgive my son. I'm really sorry. Gomenasai!"

"Ah, Iie, he didn't know, it wasn't his fault," the small exorcist said. "Don't do that again, okay, Tatsuki-chan?"

He nodded his head vigorously as he clung on to his mother.

"Let's go, Tatsuki," Kurumi said as she held his little hand once more.

"Allen-niichan … Kanda-niichan … I was told to pass this on to you two," Tatsuki said as he took out a rather thick (But not really thick) red book, with printed words on it. "If I don't give it, I think I heard something like I was gonna get penetrated … painful … bleed … scream in pain … or something like that."

Allen took the book from those little hands before the mother stormed away, cursing with her child in her arms. Kanda noticed the book and snatched it. He flipped open to the first few pages. He flushed. Allen looked at what made the man red. He read them out loud,

_' ... He screamed in pain, but also in pleasure. He felt it squirming within his flesh. "Nnh...Ya-Yamette kudasai...Kanda-kun," Allen gasped, his will to resist had reduced to nothing. "Pl-Please...mmph...I'm...I'm gonna break if you- Uuuuuaahh!!" There on top of him was the tall, cool-looking exorcist, his black hair let loose and moved along with that nicely built figure. "You're too tight, Allen," Kanda whispered into the ear of his submitter as he thrust in deeper. "Relax a little…There's no need to be so tense…"…,'_

Allen stopped reading as soon as he felt the cold tip of Kanda's Mugen at his neck. The wielder was still red.

"How can you read that … that … atrociously ridiculous part with a straight face?! Have you no shame of being…being…raped in there?!" Kanda exclaimed, his face flushed redder.

"Really? I was raped?" Allen asked, obviously clueless about it.

"Can't you decipher such simple sentences?? Look here … _'He felt it squirming within his flesh' … _This means that my…my… [His ears were red now…_thing_ is in you!"

"How do you put your _thing_ in me? I'm not a girl and I don't have _that_…"

Kanda ignored him and continued his explanation.

"Then look here, '_ "Nnh…Ya-Yamette kudasai…Kanda-kun," Allen gasped, his will to resist had reduced to nothing.' _This sentence must have meant that you were resisting me earlier but you stopped resisting cause_…_cause that always happens when someone rapes someone!"

"Really?" Allen said, still confused. (A/N-Too innocent, mind you…I wonder how Kanda knew all that…:devilish: )

"Stupid bean sprout…stupid bean sprout…stupid bean sprout…" Kanda murmured under his breath as he sheath his Mugen.

He snatched the book back and wanted to tear the pages into pieces when a note came flying out. Allen grabbed hold of the piece of paper and read it,

_Hello, my lovely little exorcists :heart:_

_Soo…how was it? The story's just so beautifully described, wasn't it? Ohohoho… :smirk: Wasn't it wonderful:D :D :D Oh, and my godson's just so adorable, isn't he? I love to pinch those chubby cheeks of his XD He's so very reliable : )__ My cute lil Tatsuki-chan :heart:_

_Anyways, both of you, Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, are cordially invited to my little birthday party. Time and venue are as stated below:_

_Time: Tomorrow (Nov 2), at 7.00 pm. It's a BBQ Isn't that so fun:D_

_Venue: Will tell you in another note that'll be sent to both of you an hour before. I have important things to attend to before that._

_Have fun, people. And have lotsa love-making. Ohohoho_

_Yours truly, Azumi Tatsu_

Not more than five minutes, the paper was soon in shreds.

"Let's kill her…" Kanda murmured, his face still red.

That was the first time that Allen actually agreed with him.

_Hello again, my darling exorcists_

_The venue Xxxxxxxxx (A/N- Just somewhere, k? I'm too lazy to think up of a name. )_

_Oh, and ring the doorbell, cause if you don't, something real bad will happen to you. :) _

_This was what happened to the person who tried to barge in without ringing the doorbell. Would you believe me if I told you that that guy was a well-trained soldier with rank (Armed with loads of ammunition. His bombs damaged my front lawn. It took me so long to fix it.) at an army? I think he had a rank there…Can't remember his name…_

_So please do ring the bell : )__ Bye Azumi

* * *

_

Kanda looked at the picture. It was a gruesome sight. Allen covered his mouth to prevent himself from spilling the contents in his stomach. It was awful. The 'supposedly' soldier was blown into bits. The whole frontal lawn was charred. There was nothing left of him. Only the mansion remained undamaged.

"That woman's a demon … All he did was not ring the bell and he was blown into pieces … Bless the poor soul…" Allen said. "She must be an Akuma…"

Kanda crumpled both the picture and paper and stuffed them into his pocket. Then the two men set off to the house.

When They Rang the Doorbell

The door swung open. As expected, Azumi wasn't there to greet them. The two men took precautious movements before entering to make sure there weren't any booby traps. As soon as all steps were taken, they took their first steps into the house. When they had fully entered the house, the door swung shut. Kanda had his katana drawn. But even a katana would not help them in what happened next. Clouds of something silver came swirling out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Curse-s…" Kanda mumbled before falling to the floor unconscious, next to the fallen smaller exorcist.

* * *

The black-headed man woke up first, his head still drowsy from inhaling the weird smoke.

"Where am I?" he said drowsily as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're awake already? Ah, I'm relieved…I was afraid the amount was a tad lil too much cause you guys have been sleeping for a long time," he heard someone spoke. A girl. In her late teens.

He heard a groan under him. He looked at just who was under him. A moment of hesitation took over as both eyes made contact.

"Hey, is everything alright?" the girl asked. "Why is it so quiet in there?"

Kanda looked at Allen. Allen was not in his exorcist uniform. There was not a single sign of his black outfit. Instead, Allen was wearing a school girl's uniform…and it was showing a lot of his thighs. Kanda wasn't the only one taken aback by the other exorcist's appearance. Allen, under Kanda, saw what Kanda was wearing and it was definitely not what an exorcist wears. Kanda was wearing a school boy's clothes. But Kanda's shirt was fully unbuttoned, his chest in full view, and the button on his pants was unbuttoned, revealing a little bit of his underwear. What made the situation worse was that one of Kanda's knees was in between Allen's legs and was pressing on his…_'Ahem'_…

"Helllllllloooooooooo??" the girl called again, only to be responded with two screams: One utterly horrified and terrified. The other…was a scream filled with anguish.

Kanda immediately climbed off Allen and went to a corner of the cupboard whereas Allen went to the opposite corner. But they didn't travel far. Kanda's right hand and Allen's left hand were linked together by a handcuff. Allen looked at his hand as Kanda reached for his katana…or at least where his katana was at before it got removed. Allen continued to stare at his left arm. It was not red, it was not diseased-looking, and it wasn't the same arm he had used in battles against Akumas. Instead, his arm was made out of human flesh. It looked exactly like the one he had before he had his Anti-Akuma weapon. Kanda, noticing Allen's surprised silence, looked at where he was looking at.

"Judging by the immediate silence after those agonizing screams, I suppose you two found out that you're weaponless, for Allen's case, Parasite-less. Your Mugen was horrible, Kanda…there was something about it that makes it so freaky…Allen's arm was tricky. I had to figure out how to destabilize your arm from activation and how to make it stay like that until you two come out of the cupboard. It was hard but I did it, like how you see it…Except that I'm a bit unsure about the arm staying like that until you come out…" the girl said, somehow sounding happy.

"Who are you?" Allen asked, trying to activate his weapon but it was of no use. His hand would not just change into what he wanted.

"A fan of KandaxAllen shipping!" She replied with much pleasure. "The name's Azumi Tatsu!"

Kanda immediately stood up, pulling Allen up by the handcuff and gave the cupboard door a good punch with his left hand. It didn't budge. Instead, a thick fog came out from the sides of the cupboard and veiled their view for a moment. It was pleasant and made them forget their anger and hatred for a moment. Kanda turned his head to look at Allen. His mind began to tell him of the sweet things about Allen. His sweet demure self, his innocent looks, and then it went on to more perverted things. Kanda turned his head sharply and started cursing. What was wrong with him?? Allen was the same. He was thinking of throwing himself at Kanda's feet, begging for Kanda to take him over and over again, wanting to feel the other's heat desperately. But the two managed to control the desire which burned so desperately within them.

"Hey! Don't damage my lovely masterpiece! Don't you know how long it took for me to make this perfect??" Azumi protested. "And the aphrodisiac! It wasn't simple you know!"

"Aphrodisiac?" Allen said, once the fog had faded away. "What aphrodisiac?"

"You know…that thing you two have just inhaled. That's the aphrodisiac. I spent days, concocting it, just to make it work. The energy this cupboard receives is used to emit any potion I pour onto it. The more energy it receives, the more it emits the gaseous form of the potion," Azumi said proudly. "I feel so smart for inventing this. I'll never sell it to anyone ever! The cupboard not only does the conversion thingy, it's fireproof, bullet-proof, magic-proof and it is completely indestructible. And don't try to escape! The door will only open to the one that gave life to it, which is me!"

"Oneechan" a small little kid called for her. "Kochi kochi!"

"Coming!" Azumi replied.

She knocked a little on the door of the cupboard and told them.

"Hey, don't take so long, okay? You guys are here to do something you know," she whispered. "_You know…aphrodisiac is used…to help assist two men in…__**something…**_"

She happily skipped her way out.

"She's not telling us to do _that_ right?" Allen asked, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Kanda kept quiet as he looked away from Allen. Allen kept quiet and looked away. They knew what Azumi had wanted them to do. It was obvious. But yet, they couldn't. And it did not help a bit when they were both aroused at the thoughts of doing it to each another.

* * *

After two long hours of silence, Allen decided that it was no good. Nothing could be achieved if they remained as still as stone. The Akuma (He's referring to Azumi) would not release them until they had done what they were told to do. And that would never happen. There were no more perverted things that haunted Allen's mind so he decided that it was finally the time that he could look at Kanda in the eyes and talk to him.

"What was that mark on your chest?" Allen asked as he didn't know what else to ask.

Kanda hesitated for a moment before responding,

"It signifies my regen…healing ability."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Hey, Kanda…We never properly introduced ourselves when we first met…I never know much about you…except you and your awful horrible self… I've thought about it…Let's make truce and be at peace with each other until we've devised a way to escape from here."

"… Name's 'Khanda' but 'Kanda' is fine, a Japanese, 18 years old, 175cm tall, 61kg, born on June 6th, a Gemini, blood type; AB, like soba and tempura, too many dislikes to list, has healing ability also known as regen, Anti-akuma weapon is Mugen (katana-type weapon) and more."

"That's pretty detailed….[o.o"

"Your turn…"

"Well... I'm a British…15 years old…I'm uh…168cm tall…and um…58kg…my date of birth remains unknown until today…I was adopted by father Mana…I kind of like gambling…My left eye…was cursed by Mana…"

"…No one asked you about your weight and height…"

"But I thought that maybe you might want to know since you told me your weight and height."

"…I wondered why she put us in stupid outfits like these…"

Just then, the two of them heard a loud slamming of door.

"Ryoooo!!!! Gimme back my Usagi-chan!!" a small little boy shouted.

"Nuh uh You have to come and get it yourself" another little boy replied in a teasing voice. "Catch me, Mikkiii"

"Hey, kids!" Allen shouted as he pressed himself to the exit of the cupboard but it was useless as the kid called Mikki threw something that hit that was aimed towards Ryo but had hit the cupboard instead.

A small fog came over them. Allen gulped. Bad news. If the Mikki continued to throw things at Ryo and failed terribly,

"You come back here you awful being! Gimme back what is mine, thief!" Mikki shouted as he picked up something bigger and aimed it at Ryo but had once again hit the cupboard. More aphrodisiac came down upon them.

Allen and Kanda covered their noses and mouth to prevent themselves from inhaling it but it was hopeless. They had breathed in the aphrodisiac even though they did not want to. Thoughts of pleasure began filling up their minds once more.

"You stupid monkey! Come out now! Don't be such a coward by hiding yourself under that not-so-big cupboard! If you don't get out now, I'll overturn this cupboard and strangle you to death!!"

Overturn the cupboard? How could a small kid like Mikki carry a cupboard? It was ludicrous. But if he ever did succeed in overturning the cupboard…that would be bad news.

"Oh yeah? Try it! Go on and overturn the cupboard if you can!" Ryo dared as he stuck his tongue out.

"You don't believe me, huh? I'll show you…I'll show you what Azumi-neechan had thought me all these years! I'll teach you not to underestimate my intelligence!!" Mikki said as he went over to a cabinet full of rubber-stoppered conical flasks and tubes. He looked over the various items and took out a small sachet with a label 'Explosive. Does not damage furniture. Use only in flipping over heavy things. Harmless to humans.' A small scribble was written behind it, 'Not needed by Azumi.'

"Look at this!" Mikki said as he rubbed the small piece of sachet together and threw it at the side of the cupboard.

A loud explosion occurred at the end of the cupboard. The cupboard really did turn to the other side after the explosion. It received too much energy, pushing the cupboard to its side.

"I got you!" Mikki said happily as he took back his Usagi-chan from Ryo, without giving Ryo a good punch on the head. "You're safe now, Usagi-chan"

Mikki gave a big kiss on its forehead before running out of the room, Ryo behind him vowing for revenge. Meanwhile, inside the cupboard, fumes of aphrodisiac filled the whole cupboard. When it had turned over, Kanda, who had tried his best to concentrate on everything else other than Allen or sex, had fell onto Allen. When the aphrodisiac had finally subsided, Allen blinked his eyes to get a clearer view of everything else. Kanda's body contact with him made him aroused and had made him panting. He felt one of Kanda's hips in between his legs, making a direct contact with his…_'Ahem_'…He let out a small scream as his cheeks flushed red. Kanda, who was still under the influence of the aphrodisiac got aroused top when he head Allen let out a small scream. He began to pant heavily, his hot breath tickling Allen's bare neck.

"Allen…Just for now…For today…Let us…be one…" Kanda gasped into Allen's ear.

"Kanda…" Allen muttered as he held on to his shoulders, his hips inadvertently rubbing against the other. "_Do it_…"

* * *

"Allen…Wake up…"

The small white-haired boy turned to his side, only to hit his forehead on the wooden wall of the cupboard. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. He then looked at Kanda who was outside of the cupboard, fully dressed. Allen flushed deeply. He remembered what happened yesterday. That…_incident_…

"Get dressed. We're going back," Kanda said as he hung Mugen on his waist.

Allen looked down as he reached for his uniform which was neatly folded on the table. He got out of the cupboard and turned his naked back to Kanda when he wore his exorcist uniform. A small note floated from the table and landed on the floor. Kanda picked it up and read.

'_Dear Allen, Kanda,_

_Yesterday was uber fuunnn XD That was some hot steamy mansex you guys had XD Thanks for inspiring me to write more yaoi novels I love you guys XD Have more hot steamy sweaty water-drooling sexy love-making, k? I've got something to do so I'm not around to say goodbye. Make sure you guys record it so I can watch it too XD By the time you get out of the cupboard, Allen, your arm may have not gone back to normal yet, but just wait for a while. It should return back to normal in a moment's time. Oh, and one more thing. I've got a surprise waiting for you guys back at your headquarters I'm sure you would love it XD_

_Yours truly, Azumi'_

"Let's go back," Allen said quietly after reading what the note had said.

He began walking towards the exit when Kanda grabbed him by the arm. A tint of red was seen on Allen's face. He turned his head just in time to feel Kanda's lips on his. He blushed deeper. Kanda let him go before looking away.

"I'll take responsibility of what happened yesterday night…" Kanda muttered as he walked past Allen.

"You…you don't have to…" Allen told him. "I mean…it happened because of the aphrodisiac…No one wanted it to happen…"

"Allen…don't be stupid...no one said that I didn't want to have it with you…" Kanda replied him.

Allen turned bright red.

"I'll take responsibility of what happened," Kanda repeated his former words. "Whether you like it or not, I'll be with you… … … … forever…"

* * *

"Allen! Kanda! You two are finally back!" Lavi greeted them both with a big hug. "So how was it? How was everything?"

"Uh…fine…"Allen replied, a hand in his hair. "I suppose so…"

"Come on, tell me what happened that night?" Lavi asked as he nudged Kanda in the ribs. "That night of passion when you two held each other in embrace! I want to know"

Kanda's eyes widened and his right hand immediately grabbed Lavi's collar.

"Where did the hell you hear that from?" he hissed. "What else did you hear?"

"Well, Komui gave me this book in the morning. He said something about it's a special delivery from the author to you two. He said that I can read it too. So I did. And boy, was it wonderful" Lavi said as he took out a book. "It's currently being sold to those who are interested over here. I wanted to have one so I bought one…"

Kanda snatched the book as he let Lavi go. There on the cover was a full moon and the title which was written in Calligraphy style: 'Blooms Only For You.' Below the title was the author's name: _written by Azumi Tatsu. _Azumi Tatsu…the same girl who had kidnapped them and forced Allen and Kanda to make love to each other.

"The main characters are you two and there's even a picture of the two of you kissing in the middle. So I was so curious! Did she write everything that happened that night? Was it precise? Was it really like what she wrote? I was so anxious! I wanted to know, that's why I was waiting for you two here!" Lavi said, excited. "So?? Was it really like that?? That burning desire that finally consumed both your heart and soul??"

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Kanda said as he opened the cover. There on the last page was a small note for all readers: _'Like what you read? If you do, call me at xxx-xxxxxxx and you can order the video. Limited stocks only!' _

"…" Kanda stared at it before slicing it in to small pieces.

"Aaaaahhh! The book!" Lavi cried as he looked at the papers flying about in the air.

"Let's go," Kanda told Allen as he pulled him by his hand. "We'll get the books back before it spreads…"

Allen just smiled although his face was still red, either because of embarrassment or anger.

"I love you, Kanda," he whispered.

"…Mmm…"

(A/N- Hmmm...some parts are kinda defective...Well, wanna review out of the kindness in your heart: D )


End file.
